


For just a moment

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Based on the Prompt "You have to let me go", Boys Kissing, Character Death, I used Quattro in this instead of IV, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spoilers for episode 109 and on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For Zexal monthThe truth is so close and so Ryoga takes this chance to enjoy what little time he has with Quattro.





	For just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write and one of my favorite pieces I've wrote for this ship.

Ryoga closed his eyes, the feeling of Quattro’s face pressed to the back of his neck, their bodies pressed close together. The room was warm which was to be expected. Quattro’s arms were wrapped around Ryoga. Any other time, under any other circumstances, this would be perfect. An ideal moment that would be captured in their minds and saved forever. Any other time, but not right now. Not when the truth was so close to being brought out. Ryoga could feel it rising in him, his true nature. He knew who he was and this boy, this body, wasn’t him. Ryoga was in love with the man whose arms he currently lied in. The real him, Nasch knew better. He didn’t love Quattro, his only thoughts were on his people and the empire. He didn’t have time to think about love. He didn’t even believe himself capable of it. Ryoga felt Quattro run his fingers through his hair, his nails scratching down the back of Ryoga’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

“You’re overthinking things again aren’t you?” Quattro asked, his tone soft and groggy. Ryoga dared to glance back at Quattro. His lover was watching him with tired eyes, a small smile spread over his lips. Ryoga felt his cheeks flush when he saw Quattro, the way he looked. Quattro reaches a hand out, running his fingertips over Ryoga’s cheek. 

“I’m fine.” It’s a lie and both of them know it. Quattro looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t. Quattro rubs his thumb underneath Ryoga’s eye. A flare of panic rises in Ryoga at the thought of his eye changing. What if Quattro saw it? The proof of who Ryoga really was. He relaxed as he felt Quattro press their lips together. Quattro’s hand moved to Ryoga’s hair. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” Quattro whispered. It sounded like he was trying to reassure both of them. Ryoga felt a heat rise in his chest at the thought of all the affection Quattro held for him. The way he spoke to him, tried to reassure him, the way he looked him. Nasch swore he didn’t love Quattro, he didn’t have time for love. His loyalty lies with the Barian’s, not this human boy. And yet, he couldn’t resist the urge to roll them over and press his body to Quattro’s. 

“You want to go again?” Quattro asked, smirking at Ryoga. Ryoga leans down and presses their lips together in a heated kiss. He swallowed down Quattro’s moans as they became one. Quattro sat up some, pressing his lips to Ryoga’s throat. Ryoga’s nails dug into Quattro’s shoulders as he took his time, enjoying the feeling. It was intense and passionate, the most intense thing Nasch could remember. In a past life he could imagine Quattro as a prince who would charm him, just as he’d charmed the man known as Ryoga. 

“I love you.” Quattro whispers, his mouth pressed again Ryoga’s ear and Ryoga wants so bad to say it back. He wants to tell Quattro how much he loves him. He wants to say it, but he doesn’t, because soon he’ll cut all ties. Because he’s not human and he can’t have this. So he stays silent. 

After they’re done, after it’s over, they get dressed. They go on acting as if the word love never came into play. Because Ryoga couldn’t say it back and Quattro never meant for him to find out. He had been determined to take those words to his grave. Because Thomas Arclight never admitted to anything that might make him seem weak. He never put his heart on display until he did, in a bold profession of love, and then in the action of trying to save that love. 

In standing his ground and fighting till he couldn’t anymore. Till his last life points were drained and just like that, his life was over. In a bold final confession of his love, in the form of actions meant to save Ryoga, he felt at peace. Because he fought to his last dying breath. His eyes felt heavy as he lied on the concrete, eyes focused on the dark sky above him. His body ached, but that ache was getting duller by the second. Fading just as Thomas was. He glanced over, watching as Ryoga approached him. His expression is sad. 

“So, you’ve made your choice?” Thomas asked as he watched Ryoga get closer till he was standing right over Thomas. 

“My loyalty lies with the Barian’s. I have to do this.” Ryoga is determined and Quattro knows now, he would never change his mind. He was glad he died trying. It showed Ryoga he was cared for. Maybe that’s why he had to die. He was the last thing holding Ryoga’s humanity to him. He could finally be free of it and embrace his Barian nature. 

“I wish things could have been different.” Quattro sees it in Ryoga’s eyes, he too wished there was a different outcome. As much as he denied it, part of him would always love Quattro, and always wish for a happy ending. “I’m off now, Ryoga. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“Goodbye Quattro.” Ryoga whispered, bending down to press a final kiss to Quattro’s lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, standing up. He watched as Quattro’s body faded away then allowed his body to morph into his Barian form. He would be seeing Quattro again soon.

As soon as he possibly could.


End file.
